Scimitar MK3
"Yaanari armor destroyed! Scimitar 2, deal with those slave batallions on the right so our infantry can finally take that damned fort. Scimitars 4 and 6 with me! Let's take this planet once and for all" -Captain Hissen'Dana, during the Battle of Thrus-Sanguur- The next model of combat mechs built by the Commonwealth's factories after the FC7 "Branicki" Battlesuit, the''' Scmitar MK3 '''became a common sight on the battlefields of the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. Of lighter armor, yet faster and better equiped for a wide range of battlefield situations, the Scimitar is one of the most dependable tools in the arsenal of any Commonwealth commander and the terror of its foes. Unlike previous models mostly adapted to human pilots, the scimitar's cabin is prepared to house anything, from Karthemas to Kithri. A more simplified panel of controls allows the pilot to focus more on the battlefield, the new computer installed in the mech performing those extra duties previously forced upon the pilot in the cabin. While seen as the best mech unit of its time, the Scimitar is not without its flaws. Due to its focus on speed, it lacks the armor of a proper tank, while its laser weapons cannot be fired for long periods of time, as they run hot and break. Moreover, the mech's legs, while powerful and able of going at impressive speeds, cannot bring the MK3 back up after falling to the ground, a factor which has made many of the Commonwealth's foes focus on this part of the mech's body to bring it down quickly (if they are able to hit the target). Tactical Role Solo Not the most common role of a MK3 due to the close support between Scimitars and infantry formations. Still, thanks to its speed and wide range of weaponry, the MK3 is able to move on its own to skirmish with enemy forward positions, cutting down infantry squads and blowing up unsuspecting tanks before falling back to friendly lines. Some mech "aces" tend to follow this role, using their machine's communication systems to contact the fleet so it can bombard specific enemy positions. Infantry support During massive offensives, the MK3 moves right behind infantry formations, ready and able to come to the rescue of any company which meets with harder resistance than they had expected. Pilots following infantry formations often share channels with squad officers and captains for better support. Squads Few things are more fearsome for the foes of the Commonwealth than a full squad of MK3 charging at full speed to their positions. Moving like a pack of wolves, pilots of an MK3 squad have trained for years together, moving as one while they overwhelm the foe with intense fire coming from all directions. Technical Specifications Designed in: 2272 Designed by: Zavrotny Industries Manufacturer: Commonwealth National Armory, Zavrotny Industries. Number constructed: 500,000 Weight: 15 tonnes Height: 6m Crew: 1 Armour: 8 cm Durantium plate Main armament: 80mm UV Laser Cannon Secondary armaments: 2x Heavy, rapid-firing RG-66 railguns Speed (Good terrain): 110km/h Speed (Rough terrain): Around 100km/h Operational Range: 14,000 Km Category:Commonwealth's Arsenal Category:Commonwealth army